Cloud platforms such as the SALESFORCE platform allow for sending communication between applications sharing processing resources and data in a multi-tenant network that offers computing services on-demand to customers. The SALESFORCE platform may provide communication between numerous applications within an environment that provides an interface for case management and task management, and a system for automatically handling events.
The SALESFORCE platform can facilitate sending thousands, millions, hundreds of millions, or even billions of records while optimizing the performance of data loads and integration into a company's services. Certain contexts in the SALESFORCE platform may receive no more than 50,000 data records (“records”) per request. As such, 10 separate and sequential requests would be required to receive 1,000,000 data records. Thus, any process or approach that would allow for efficiently sending large volumes of records (e.g., greater than 100,000) is valuable in cloud-based platforms such as the SALESFORCE platform.